Ashes, Ashes We All Fall Down
by dawnxofxbloodlyxhearts
Summary: This girl meets up with the gaang. She won't share many details about herself. They assume she is a stranger, but could she actually be alot closer to them they could have ever imagined? Rated T for language. Some Kataang and Maiko towards the end.


**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of characters from the series.**

**AN: Ok so this is my first avatar: The Last Airbender so I am a little nervous about if people will like it or not. it's a little bit different and doesn't really mention the Gaang that much but in the next chapter they'll appear! Yay! Ok so I hope you like it! Review if you want and flames are welcomed!**

PREFACE

"Ok what's your name?" Aang asked. An easy question for one to answer on a normal basis but when you are trying to hid you identity, it is a question that one must think about. _What the hell, might as well tell them since I figured my name wasn't so original that it would give anything away,_ I thought to myself.

"Kiara," I answered nonchalantly though I hoped the name didn't have any importance to either my parents that they didn't tell me about. I quickly let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding when I saw no bells or whistles go off in anybody's head.

"You got a last name?" Toph asked. I turned back to the earth bender, seeing how amazingly different she looks now compared to her in my time 20 years from now, and felt a sudden pang of fear as I thought I might never see that time again.

CH1: Things From Our Future Always Come Back to Haunt You

I wasn't exactly sure what time period I landed in but I hoped it was one with a safe resting place and water since whatever the hell bendy magic thing me and Eito did that landed me here wore me out.

Thinking his name brought him back to center stage focus in my mind. Was he here with me? I looked around and all I saw were trees and well more trees. And no sign of human life except for me. Dammit I knew this was going to be a bad idea but Eito were notoriously stubborn and I was desperate to find my best friend, someone who was like an older sister to me, and really I didn't consider the risk at that time. Man I was supposed to be the responsible one in the relationship.

I thought it was possible he landed somewhere else, but in this time period, so I decided I'd look for him and a source of water and possibly food- seeing how I was becoming increasingly hungry. I remember that Eito said that we might both not make it seeing how were the first ones to try this with just two people. Well basically we were the only ones that could. I pushed this memory and the thought _I_ might have been the only one of us two to survive the journey to the very back corners if my mind. If I dwell on these thoughts it would make me less focus and then I am putting us both in danger.

"Eito! Eito!" I yelled quickly regretting it since I was in an unknown location and there could be anything cannibals, dangerous animals, or fire nation rebels who still haven't accepted the fact that the war was in fact over. In other words people who shouldn't know I am here. _I am such an idiot_ I thought to myself _I just pretty much made myself a easy target to anyone or anything. Maybe mom was right when she said I act first, think later._

I quickly realized that my fears were not in vain when I heard someone scream "fire nation" behind me. Rebels. I knew it, my brain quickly realized that I didn't travel to much back in time since the war only ended about 20 years ago, or at least from my time it was 20 years. I cursed under my breath for skipping my fire nation rebels course to go visit Azula in the prison. They probably taught us how to deal with them.

Before I even turned around to face them I felt a blunt object most likely a rock hit my head and then everything seemed to dissolve into a black abyss.

I opened my eyes, slowly at first, not wanting the light to burn my them. I first noticed dirt and guessed I was laying on my stomach. Knowing this is a pretty much vulnerable position to be in I instinctively rolled over so my back was lying against the earth. This was better since I could quickly earth bend some dirt if the maniacs that hit me tried to start something.

I turned my head- noting the pain that was coming from the back of my head increased severely even at this small notation- to face my captors.

With a small gasp I looked at all there faces. Faces in which I have seen my whole life. I knew these faces, these people.

AN: **(insert suspenseful music) cliffhanger! ****J so who is our main character? There's a little hint in there (she know Azula wink wink) I hope you all liked it! See ya'll later!**


End file.
